


Onsen Etiquette

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shower Sex, Yakushima, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin takes Hwoarang to experience the hot springs of Yakushima, but things get a bit out of hand in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Jin, Hwoarang, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I’d started this after Strata85 had commented during my Unlikely Angel story that they should have had sex in the shower.  I didn’t really feel it fit into the story, so I wrote up this side-story where they do have sex!  This isn’t an actual side story, though.  Just… them in an onsen in Yakushima.  I didn’t have their UA characters in mind when I wrote this, is what I’m saying.
> 
> Um, I’m a bit surprised that I have some spanking in here, let alone how it happens. I blame Kat for telling me she likes spanking. I’m also shocked as shit at how quickly this was written. I wrote the notes in class yesterday (?!) and then finished up last night, wrote the actual story today. This took me… maybe 5-6 hours. It feels kinda rough in places (and I do get into Jin’s darker side a bit… I tried to stay away from getting TOO deep into that, since this is supposed to just be pointless smut ^_^)
> 
> To clarify things: an onsen is a hot spring.

Hwoarang had never been to an onsen before.  He followed Jin through the front doors into the structure so far-removed from the rest of the buildings on the island.  He really did enjoy Yakushima – from what he had seen of it – though this was the first time that Jin had agreed to take him to the hot springs.

He let the dark-haired man arrange for them to get inside, talking to the women behind the counter while he peeked through the windows to see the steaming pools of water just waiting for them to slip in and soak up the heat.  “Hey,” he said when Jin gestured for them to walk down a hallway.  “Are we good to go?  Can we go?  Can we?”  He followed Jin, wondering why they were walking away from the pools, away from the front counter and to a back-room with a thick, wooden door.

“You can’t just… go into the onsen like that,” he gestured to the redhead, indicating his loud shirt and muddied, torn jeans.  “You have to bathe first before you can go in.”

“Ugh, Kazama,” Hwoarang whined, shutting the door behind him as they stepped into a small, cozy shower room.  There was one showerhead affixed to the wall about waist-height and two small wooden stools set along the side of the wall.  The tile floor and walls looked clean and there was a section on the opposite wall laid out with wooden slats and holes with wooden baskets set inside.  “I’ll get clean when I get in the water.  I don’t want to have to wash up first.”  He eyed the single showerhead.  One of them would be stuck watching the other shower, and he felt a bit uncomfortable being left alone to watch Jin bathe.  Naked.

“No.”  The other man turned to him, shaking his head.  “We have to follow the rules.  It’s impolite to not bathe first.”  He withdrew a wooden basket from the cubby and set it on the floor.

Hwoarang watched, unmoving as Jin removed his shirt, folding it neatly and setting it at the bottom of the basket.  He loosened his training pants, dropping them to the floor and revealing that he was not wearing anything underneath.  Hwoarang stood back, admiring the strong curves and sharp angles of Jin’s body and tried to play it cool – he’d seen naked guys in the gym before.  He walked closer, standing beside the dark-haired man and mirroring his actions as he pulled his shirt off, rolling into a ball and threw it into another basket.

He worked on the drawstring around his waist while Jin gathered the soaps, conditioners, towels and whatever else fit into another basket which he then carried closer to the shower.  Hwoarang finally loosened the knot and dropped his pants to the ground, kicking them off and stuffing them into the basket with the remainder of his clothing.  He breathed deeply in the steamy room.  The sound of the shower running filled his ears and he was acutely aware of Jin standing beside him.  Not too close, but he could feel the heat from his body.  He was hotter than the steam swirling around them.

He tilted his head slightly, eyeing the other man and observed the deep-red glow that had flushed his cheeks.  He wasn’t saying anything and Hwoarang was wondering if this was part of the onsen etiquette Jin was talking about.  “So…” he said, turning towards the showers and focusing all his attention on the little stool in front of the low showerhead.  “What do we do now?”

Jin walked around him, gently brushing against his arm.  “Sit down and I’ll show you,” he said, his voice flat and unreadable.

“I don’t need any help,” Hwoarang said to cover his growing unease as he sat down on the short, wooden stool.  The hot spray of the showerhead splashed across his body, heating his chest and trickling down his torso to run between his legs.  His breathing hitched in his throat and he bowed his head to let the water run down his back.  He could _not_ let himself get turned on.  He’d fantasized about Jin so often, but he’d already accepted it would never happen.  Jin was just too… involved in his own problems.  Their friendship was the closest he’d ever had, but he still felt there was some unidentified tension running between them that he couldn’t pass.  An invisible barrier that Jin projected and wouldn’t cross to meet him.

Hwoarang breathed deeply, telling himself this was _all_ part of the hot springs experience.  He screwed his eyes shut as he heard the other man drag the second stool behind him.  He could feel him sitting on the narrow, wooden surface.  Feel him inching close behind him.  He kept his head bowed forward; the water was hot as it splashed across his back, but not as hot as he felt when Jin dragged a soapy sponge across his skin.

He stayed utterly still, his head getting fuzzy from the heat of the room and the sensations of the other man washing him so gently.  Thoroughly.

“Should I have a sponge too?” he finally asked, feeling restless.  He felt kinda useless, antsy that his rival was doing all the work and he was sitting there.  Enjoying it.  Aroused.  Damn…

“No,” Jin breathed against the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end.  “You’re my guest; I’ll take care of you.”  He leaned in closer as he spoke, pressing his back to the Korean’s skin.

Hwoarang moaned, letting his head dip forward.  He felt humiliated, watching his growing erection twitching against his thigh.  He couldn’t hide this from Jin.  “I d-don’t need y-you…”

“But, I need you…” Jin leaned closer, pressing his naked erection against the small of Hwoarang’s back.  “…want you…”

The redhead shuddered, feeling his walls crumbling at the tone of that voice.  It felt like sex.  Liquid sex.  He had never imagined Jin sounding so sultry, so… naughty.  Not in all his fantasies that filled his dreams late at night when he touched himself.

He’d never dreamed that Jin could sound like that.

He pressed back, his body growing hot as he felt Jin’s strong arms wrap around his body, pulling him tight.  He kept his head bowed forward, staring blindly at his feet pressed against the wet tile.  The water was loud in his ears, echoing in the emptiness of the shower room.  He could almost hear the steam rising from Jin’s open mouth as he dragged his lips against his back.

Hwoarang heard the stool slide over the wet tile, felt the other man move closer, spreading his thighs wide to settle the redhead firmly between those muscular limbs.  Then he could feel Jin’s thick cock pressing against his back, running along his spine and making his own erection leap into the air.

He swallowed thickly; this had to be another dream.  He reached back, bracing his hands on the other man’s knees.  He was desperate for more contact and he clenched his fingers around Jin’s thigh, digging and squeezing the hard muscle under his grip.  There was no give to that body; it was solid and firm beneath his hands.

He flexed his back, making his own muscle hard as Jin grabbed at his chest.  A curtain of red hair filled his eyes, framing his vision as he stared intently at the floor – not really seeing the tile – but concentrating on the feeling.  He couldn’t think.

He couldn’t think of what he wanted to do; Jin was doing everything for them, and doing a _damn_ good job of it, too.

Jin remained quiet, but his hands were strong as they moved, guided Hwoarang the way he wanted.  The redhead allowed himself to be moved, giving the dark-haired man free access to touch him; his chest, his stomach, to grab his chin and tenderly feel along his jaw line.  Jin held him firmly, pressing against his chin and lifting his head back

The Korean let his head fall backward, resting his neck against his opponent’s strong shoulder and feeing the dark, limp hair tickling his ear.  He was captivated by Jin; his chin held tightly, his gaze forced, but he didn’t fight it.  Not one bit.  How could he fight the kiss that followed when it was something he had been craving since they’d met?

Jin was just his type, and even though he didn’t realize it until recently, his former-rival was the only man who could do this to him.  Their mouths worked together, parting in unison and shifting to embrace each other in wet kisses.  Jin was the only one he would allow this close.  It was so natural, meant to be (if he believed in fate), and Hwoarang couldn’t hold back the moan of relief as he pressed harder against Jin.  He dug his feet into the tile floor, pressing back on his heels to match the pressure.

The steam rose around them, filling his nose.  His hair hung limp against Jin’s shoulder.  He was burning up.

It was perfect.

“God…” Jin broke the kiss, panting and pressing his mouth against the redhead’s throat.

Hwoarang expected to hear more, but the Japanese’s mouth was occupied biting his throat.

“You…” Jin hesitated, gripping him tightly.  “Taste delicious,” he hesitated, whispering it like a confession.

Hwoarang liked hearing the other man speak like that.  It was almost sinful to hear that much desire in his voice.  “Yeah?  I make ya hot, huh?”  He felt his mouth curling up at the question.

“Yesss,” Jin hissed, his hands were powerful as they raked down his torso.  “I know you can feel it, Hwoarang.  Don’t make me stroke your ego like this…”

“But I _like_ you stroking my ego, Kazama.  Makes me hot too!”  He wrapped his arms around Jin’s thighs and squeezed for emphasis.

“Really…” Jin was smiling against his throat, shifting away from the kiss and pulling him up, dragging Hwoarang backwards off his stool and into his lap.  “I thought you would like me to stroke something else…”

“Oh,” Hwoarang pressed his feet against the floor to allow Jin to hold him up.  “Uh, well, if you really want…” he trailed off, watching Jin’s arms snaking out from behind him.  Those strong hands massaged his body and worked their way down.  It looked like his own arms that were coming around, feeling him up and playing with his cock, but…  “Fuuuuuckkk, he moaned, arching against Jin as the other man roughly fisted his cock.  “I always thought you’d be gentle with me, Jin-ah, daaaamn.”

“Gentle?” was the response as Jin pulled his arm away to reach for something behind them.  “Have I ever been gentle with you?”  He dragged his fingers down the crack of Hwoarang’s ass before pushing a slimy digit inside.

Hwoarang writhed his hips in a circle, arching away from the other man and then pressing closer.  Jin opened him up, pressing between his defenses and right towards his most private of places.  He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he arched back, the action inching the tip of Jin’s finger inside of him.

“Let me do this…” Jin said, curling his finger around.

“What, lie back while you have your way with me?” Hwoarang almost laughed, pressing harder onto the wet digit.  “Not on your life.”

The two men fell silent with only the sounds of the shower and the heavy breathing filling their ears.

Hwoarang was focused entirely on the fingers inside him.  Enjoying the way that Jin pressed one inside, simple and effective to make his mind, and body, loosen.  He concentrated on the way it curled inside him, pressed at the walls of his ass while Jin’s other hand fisted his erection.

The movements were short.  Quick.  Nothing too exciting to make Hwoarang come, but enough to keep him writhing and gasping for more.  Damnit, he needed _more_.

He was going to swear, tell Jin to hurry up, when he felt another finger wriggling its way into him.  Scissoring alongside the other digit and he let out a breathy moan, trying to settle down onto those fingers.  Now they were getting somewhere.

He drove his hips down, his ass back so that he was seated on Jin’s hand and writhed about mindlessly.  His legs twitched, growing tired, but he wouldn’t stop.  It felt too fucking right and he shifted, trying to get comfortable, but slipped on the wet tile, sending him flying.

Jin reacted quickly, catching him before they both fell to the ground and he withdrew his fingers from the Korean’s body.

Hwoarang swore under his breath as Jin stopped jerking him off, feeling his erection fall to the side and those delicious fingers left him feeling completely… empty.

“You’re making this difficult, and if I don’t get to fuck you soon…” Jin nearly growled – a foreign sound to Hwoarang’s ears, but he liked it.  The dark-haired man gripped him tightly, flipping him around so that the redhead was draped across his lap with his ass in the air.  Hwoarang’s legs fell between Jin’s his muscular thighs which locked him into place.

Hwoarang was caught by surprise, wondering and knowing what was to come and still surprised that it was _Jin_ who held him there.  He shifted, trying to look over his shoulder to see his rival, but shuddered as his erection pressed; rubbed against Jin’s inner thigh and he dropped his head, staring blankly at the wet floor.  He was trapped.  “The hell are you doing?” he asked, squirming experimentally, but Jin clamped his legs shut to hold him steady and began fingering his ass once more.

“Stay still, Hwoarang,” the dark-haired man said, wrenching the Korean’s ass apart and reaching for the bottle of conditioner.

“Damnit, no!”  Hwoarang tried squirming again.  He didn’t like this, and yet… the more he struggled, the more he rubbed against Jin’s thigh.  He moaned.

“Stop struggling,” Jin said with a warning tone.  Hwoarang didn’t care, he could hear the other man squirting that creamy substance onto his fingers, felt those fingers press into his ass.

“N-no,” he said, squirming again.  With those fingers inside him and that soft thigh… his body moved on its own, grinding between the two pleasure sources and making his skin burn.  “I can’t help… it…” His body was on auto-pilot, seeking that delicious friction and arching towards orgasm.

“If you don’t stop moving…” Jin threatened, squeezing his thighs together and halting Hwoarang’s grinding.

“You’ll what?” Hwoarang panted.  “Spank me?  Damnit, Kazama, I can’t help myself.  This is so-!?”  Pain exploded behind him and he swiveled his head around, looking back to see Jin holding his hand in the air, ready to swat him again.

“The fuck are you doing?!” he hollered as Jin brought his hand down again.  “Fuck!”  His ass burned – Jin was damn strong – and he tried to struggle.  Tried to escape, but Jin held him tightly and spanked him again and again.  His calloused hands were like leather on his tender backside and he screamed.  He had been joking.  It was only a joke!  He didn’t expect Jin to actually spank him, but whenever he cried out for the other man, yelled for him to fucking _stop_ , it only intensified the punishment.

He choked out a sob; he’d been so ready to come, and now… all he could feel was his burning ass tingling with each new smack.  His cheeks were on fire and he hung his head, letting it swing limply over Jin’s leg.  He’d never been spanked before in his life – it wasn’t Baek’s style and he didn’t respect anyone else enough to let them get the chance.  He was shocked that, despite his protests, he hadn’t tried everything he could to escape.  Jin had held him tightly, but he could have broken something to get out of there, but had stayed and let his friend manhandle him.  He stayed over Jin’s lap, panting and eventually realizing the punishment hand had ended and those brutal hands were touching him in gentle ways.  Rubbing his tender bottom in reassuring touches and trailing over his hot backside.

“Ch-” he hissed, ready to tell Jin to forget the whole fucking thing, but he stopped.

Then he moaned.

Jin had pressed his fingers inside him again, only this time it was different.

Hwoarang wriggled his ass back and felt Jin knead the hot globes as he worked a second finger inside.  His ass instinctively clenched around the invading fingers, and Jin pressed back on the spasming nerves in a way that made Hwoarang hang limp, boneless.  The conditioner was cold when Jin squirted it out and swirled it around inside him.  He could smell the fruity scent of the liquid and choked on a moan as Jin suddenly pressed deep inside him.

It was relaxing and hot and was _turning him **on**_.  Before long, he was moaning and gently rocking against those fingers.  He let Jin prepare his ass, loosening his passage for something larger.

“A-are you gonna fuck me or not, Kazama,” he finally asked, turning his head to watch the other man through the red curtain of his hair.  He was shocked to see a dark look on Jin’s features.  It lasted only a moment, vanishing when their eyes met.  He furrowed his brows; Jin had looked different; darker and older.  He looked like his father.

Jin bowed his head and shuddered.

Hwoarang could feel the thick erection pressing against his hip and all thoughts of the violence left him as he knew exactly what needed to be done.  “Let me up,” he said, firm and controlling.  “Let me do this, Jin.”

The dark-haired man parted his thighs and Hwoarang climbed to his feet.  He stood before the other man, feeling his ass cheeks burning and looking down at Jin who remained seated.  Those eyes were dark and wide, almost childlike as they looked up at him.  His dark brows were raised in innocent expectation, though Hwoarang had no delusions of his inexperience.

He smiled as he stepped forward, parting his thighs to straddle Jin’s lap. It felt good to spread his legs, locking Jin between his thighs.  He lowered himself and Jin helped guide him down.  He couldn’t think, he could only move as he lowered himself down, reaching behind him to find Jin’s cock, aligning the swollen head with his ass and then seating himself on the hot shaft.

He rested his hands on Jin’s neck, the act intimate and tender and natural.  Hwoarang couldn’t imagine touching him any other way when Jin was touching his insides in the most intimate of ways.  His weight drove him down, pushed Jin inside.  His ass gripped at the invading member, the tightening passage ineffective in stopping it as the lubricating cream eased the entry.  Hwoarang released his breath as he seated himself fully onto Jin’s member.  His fantasies never compared to the real thing and he shuddered, committing the feeling to memory.  “Jesus…”

He kept his hold on Jin’s shoulders, looking straight into his eyes, never wanting to miss a thing as he lifted himself up and dropped down again.

Jin didn’t look away.

Hwoarang wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ look anywhere else.  Those dark eyes captivated him; making him feel everything Jin felt and looping it back to himself.

He was trapped in heaven.

Jin’s hands were strong, controlling and relenting as they helped steady his rocking movements.  Their bodies arched together and Hwoarang began fucking like a madman.  It was all feeling, all movement and grinding down onto that hard length.

God, he loved feeling Jin inside him.

“Y-you…” Jin panted after a few minutes, “c-lose?”  He’d tossed his head back, revealing his throat.

“Why?” Hwoarang smirked, latching his teeth onto Jin’s throat for a bite.  “You wanna feel me come on your stomach, or did you wanna come inside me?”

“F-f-f…” Jin bit his lip and rolled his eyes around to glare at him.  “Yes.”

Hwoarang licked his lips and moaned when Jin began moving, jerkily thrusting up into him.  Short, tight, quick jerks that stabbed through his centre, lighting his senses on fire.

It was too much.  Too fucking much.  His erection was trapped between them, every inch grating between their stomachs and Jin’s sudden movement seemed to spur Hwoarang into a tailspin – or sprint towards the peak of his release.  He couldn’t tell. 

He didn’t care.  He was going to come and he choked on the air trapped in his lungs, holding Jin with all his strength.  He dug his fingers in and rode the bucking fighter until everything dropped away and his body arched back.  He cried out, twisting beyond his control tried to hold tightly while his body writhed and clamped down onto the other man, the only one he wanted.

The spasms seemed to go on forever, wave after wave of delicious orgasm shot through his body and it was only when Jin came that he was brought back to what mattered.  He could feel the dark-haired man crushing him, felt the heat inside him explode into an inferno of pleasure and ecstasy.  He held on tightly, bowing against Jin’s throat as he tried to catch his breath.  He felt Jin shuddering and bucking inside him.  He moaned against his mop of dark hair when he felt the hot, white heat filling him.  Then his legs gave way and he settled heavily into Jin’s lap, shuddering around his softening erection.

After a long moment, Hwoarang breathed a sigh and pulled back from the tight embrace, leaning on Jin’s knees while appraising the other man with amber eyes.

“That was…” Jin started and then stopped.

“So,” Hwoarang smiled, leaning forward to press against Jin’s chest.  “You been waiting to do that long?”

The question made Jin’s mouth curl slightly, hinting at a smile.  “You just want me to say ‘forever’ so you can feel important.”

“Yeah,” Hwoarang chuckled.  “After that spanking, you owe me.”

“Ah,” Jin averted his gaze and scratched the back of his neck, almost nervously.  “I-I’m sorry about that.  I-”

“Forget it, Kazama,” Hwoarang waved him off and climbed to his feet.  He felt wobbly after all the effort; his legs were strong, but intense fucking still wore him out.  “I just didn’t expect you to like it rough.”

“Yeah, but…” Jin stood and turned away with his arms crossed.  “I couldn’t help myself.  I-it wasn’t really me.  I didn’t want to hurt… crap…”

“Kazama,” Hwoarang walked around to look him in the face.  “Jin…” he touched the other man, tilting his chin up to look him in the eye before withdrawing his hand.  “Whatever, alright?  I can handle whatever you dish out, so don’t worry.”  He stepped back, feeling a bit awkward in the dark aura that seemed to have taken over the other man.  It was unnerving and he felt ignored. 

“Jin, I told you to forget it!  I like it rough… sometimes.”  He gave the other man an open-handed smack on the shoulder and trailed his hand down the grasp at Jin’s wrist.  “Now, weren’t you telling me about what I gotta do here?  I gotta wash up or some shit like that?”

That seemed to snap Jin back to reality and he nodded, blinking.  “Yeah, we have to shower before going into the hot spring.  It prevents the spread of infection and… it’s only polite.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hwoarang pulled Jin toward the showerhead and pressed him under the still-hot spray.  “Here, let me help you,” he said, roughly turning Jin around and grabbing the sponge.  He soaped up the soft material and dragged it along the other man’s body.  They were already fairly clean from all the time they’d spent under the shower spray, but… he felt like he had to do something and Jin _did_ seem to relax beneath his fingers.  He massaged his rival-turned-lover, abandoning the sponge and just kneading the tired muscles of his back.

Eventually, Jin rolled his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at him.  “Hwoarang?”

“What?”

“Let me do you next.”

“Heh,” the redhead laughed.  “I think you’ve done enough of that for one day.”

Jin’s expression shifted to one of wide-eyed embarrassment.  “That’s not what I meant…”

“I know,” Hwoarang winked and guided Jin to stand, moving behind him so he could get under the spray and allow Jin to reciprocate the bathing.  “There’ll be time for that later.”


End file.
